Never Sleep Again
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Kate and her friends are gonna find out if Freddy Krueger is real or not
1. Never Sleep Again Kate

"Where am I?" Kate asks as she watches stem come from each pipe.

"One Twom Freddy's coming for you" The children sing.

"Hello?" she yells only to her own voice echo to herself.

She walking up the steel steps to find two little girls at the end of the room.

"Three Four, Better lock your door" They say in calm, Depressing tone.

"Hello?" She asks quietly approching the girls.

They climb up on the railing and jump off.

"Dont!" Kate screams running over to where they were. She leans over the left side slowly and see's nothing, Like they disappeared into thin air.

"Five Six, Grab your crucifix" The voices echo.

She turns around and becomes face to facw with Freddy Krueger.

"Boo" He says as she becomes so frighten that she falls backwards over the railing on the first floor. A loud echo's though the boiler room as Kate tries crawl away.

"Kate!" Cam yells as he see's his girlfriends asleep on her bed.

"How are we gonna get in? Shaun asks grabbing the iron bars on the window from the outside.

"Everything's locked"

"We're breaking down the door"

Kate's wimpers and cries slowly die as she hears no more footsteps. She grabs onto a pipe to hold herself up after slicing her leg to the bone on a piece of metal. She heards the sound of nails on a chalkboard coming towards her. She slowly back away not making any sound.

"Miss me?" Freddy asks from behind her. The claws stop and flashes his hand at her. She falls ground not wanting to move.

"Cam?" Shaun asks still standing outside the window.

"Cam!" He yells with a terrified sound in his voice.

Cam trying to break down the back door does not hear him. Shaun runs to go get Cam.

"It's Kate, Something's happening to her" Shaun says as both take off running.

"What kind of sweet Dying dream would you like?" He asks.

Kate pinned to the floor watches the blood pour from her wrists.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" He asks placing a blade againest her right cheek.

"What do you want from me?" She asks as tears fall from her eyes.

"Dont cry, It'll all be over soon" He says.

Cam and Shaun stare in horror as they watch blood go everywhere.

"We have to get in the house" Cam says bashing his hand againest the house.

"Look" Is all Shaun says.

Blood pours from her chest as the once white shirt becomes red. Freddy slices her chest and they both watch the wounds become deeper and deeper.

"Help me with the door!" Cam says running back around the house.

They finally break the door in and run to Kate's room.

"Somebody wake me up!" She yells as her voice slowly fades off.

"No!" Cam yells as he watches her throat get ripped open.

Blood gushes from her necdk pouring everywhere. The sound of raw flesh being ripped open.

"Seven eight, Better stay up late. Nine ten, Never sleep again. 


	2. Hangin Tough RJ

"Cam! Shaun! Alexis!" RJ screams as he picks up a pipe.

"Krueger!" He yells banging the pipe againest the boilers.

"Wake me up! Please!" He yells as he throws the pipe down.

"RJ, come out to play" A voice whispers through out the room.

"Hi, What's your name?" A Little girl asks in a bright white dress.

He looks down at the girl whos has a huge claw slash throguht her dress.

"RJ." He says slowly.

"RJ what?" She asks innocently

"Thompson. RJ Thompson" He responds picking her up.

"May I ask what your name is?" He says holding her.

"Kara" She says looking around.

"Why am I here?" He asks.

"I...I have to go" she says struggling to get out of his grip.

He puts her down and she takes off running.

"Kara! Where the hell?" He says running after her before stopping.

RJ walks up to the wall in the room to look at all the pictures of himself.

"The next big fight He will lose" He reads outloud.

"Okay Krueger, Im sick of the games! Show yourself!" He yells.

The lockers on the other side start to open one by one. The last locker opens and RJ's green eyes begin to widen.

"Kara?" He asks as he watches her approch.

The brown ponytail she had is down and messy. Her blue eyes are pitch black and her arms have gashes along them.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you" she sings as he backs up.

"Freddy" He whispers as he feels the cold wet wall againest his back.

Kara stops as a locker opens which catches RJ's attention.

"Freddy?" He yells softly still in shock.

"RJ so gald you could be here tonight" He says stepping out the locker.

"Let the fight begin"

"Alexis, Where does RJ train MMA at?" Cam asks.

She says nothing as Shaun, Cam and Lauren look at eachother.

"Listen to me, He's gonna suffer the same fate as Kate if you dont tell us right now" He says shaking her.

"The...The X Club...It's 10 minutes away" She cries out.

"10 Minutes? Grab her and lets go"

"You've never been this scared in your life have you?" He asks.

"You think your so tough and not afraid of anything, I'll show you something to be afraid of" He says standing in front of his face.

"Come one tough guy, Swing a punch. im waiting" He says slicing RJ's cheek.

He throws his fist out to hit him with a left jab but hits nothing but air.

"Missed me, Show me what you got Ryan James" He says standing in he middle of the room.

RJ charges towardds him with another jab and misses again.

"The rise of RJ now begins" Freddy says raising his clawed gnad up in the air.

Two ropes come down, Wrap around his wrists and raise him to the ceiling.

"One two, Freddy's gonna kill you" He sings placing a blade on RJ's chest.

"Three four, All your blood will pour" As he slices his tanktop open to make him shirtless.

"Five six, Look what the blade inflicts" As the blade traces his abs slicing it open and cutting the skin off.

"Seven eight, Death is just your fate. Nine ten, Never dream again"

"Jesus" Shaun yells as each of them enter the room.

"He's..Hollowed out!" Alexis screams.

Raised from the ceiling, RJ hangs, Guts on the floor. Blood everywhere. 


	3. Fallen Love Alexis

"Why, why?" Alexis screams as she stares at RJ.

"I dont understand" She says quietly to herself.

"Get her out of here, Me and Shaun will take care of him" Cam says to Lauren.

"Come on, It's okay" Lauren says grabbing her arm helping her up

"Why is this happening?" Alexis asks as she slowly walks down the hall as if she is in a trance.

"I dont know how it started, I really couldnt tell you" She says as she is in front of her.

"Am I next?" She asks.

"Nobodies next. Not me, you, Cam or Shaun" Lauren says turning around to face her.

"I dont wanna do it no more" Alexis says stopping.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asks as she stops.

"I just wanna be with RJ, I'm dont" She says running past Lauren.

"Alexis!" She yells running up to her.

She pushes Lauren againest the wall and places her hand on her throat.

"I'm done, You wouldnt understand" She says letting go and running.

Lauren runs after Alexis and tackles her to the ground.

"Stop!" Lauren screams.

"No! We're going to the truck" She says trying to pick her up.

Alexis punches her a few times before blacking out.

"I'm not touching any of that" Shaun says looking at Cam.

"Well, I moved the body which means you take care of everything else" Cam says covering his nose from the smell.

"I never imafined seeing the inside of RJ" He says snapping the gloves on.

"Dude, Why would you want to imagine that?" He asks him.

"I dont know, Just speaking my mind bro" He says leaning over to pick up everything that was once inside of RJ

"Alexis is gone, I dont know where she wnet" Lauren says running through the doors.

"What happened?" Cam asks as he looks at her face.

"She totally flipped out on me, I tackled her to the ground and then she punched me a few times and I blacked out" She says wiping blood off her nose.

Alexis stands on the rooftop taking slow steps towards the edge of the buliding. She stops in the middle as she see's a little girl approch. Another one behind her and more.

"Your not real!" She says spinning around in circles.

"If we're not real, then how come you can talk to us?" One of the girls ask.

"I dont know"

"No?" Freddy screams in her face.

"No, No!" She yells back.

"You have strength, I think your stronger then your dead boyfriend" He says which causes her to cry heavily.

"Lexi" A voice calls out.

"Ryan?" She calls out lifting her head out.

"Lexi, Come here" He tells her.

She walks over to the edge. He grabs her hand and helps her up.

"Alexis!" Shaun yells running towards her.

He flies back onto Cam and Lauren which makes them all hurt and on the ground.

"Alex, It's not RJ!" Cam yells.

She looks back at them.

"We'll be together forever" He says.

When she looks over, It's Freddy and not RJ. Alexis's screams pierce the night. They all run over to the edge. Alexis lys in her own blood. At last, Love will rest in peace. 


	4. Shallow Water Shaun

"Whatever you do, Don't fall asleep" Cam tells auren as she gets out the red pick up truck.

"I promise I wont...Dont fall asleep" She says leaning in the window.

"I'll try not to, I'm gonna check on Shaun, Call my cell in 20 minutes to check in" He ays starting the engine.

Shaun walks into his bathroom and opens the cabinet.

"Thank god" He says as he grabs a bottle from the cabinet.

He reads the label and realizes there is only one pill left. He puts water in a glass and looks in the mirror. The glass breaks and Shaun drops the last pill down the drain.

"Shit!" He yells still reaching for it.

"What will keep me awake, What will keep me awake?" He says tapping the sink.

"That's it I'll swim laps" He says throwing off his hist and pants. He jumps in and begins to go back and forth.

Cam driving back to Shaun's is starting to drift. He closes his eyes for a second before opening them quickly. Out of no where, Shaun is standing in the middle of the road. Throat slashed, Claw marks all along his face reaching out to the truck. Cam's eyes fully open as he surves off the road and crashing into a maple tree. Cam lays on the horn not moving.

Going back and forth in the pool, Shaun seems very awake and nothing will let him fall sleep. He stops in the middle of the pool after hearing the wind ruffle the bushes.

"Anyone there?" He asks becoming paranoid.

What am I saying? Im awake, I know I am" He tells himself looking down at the water.

Out of the blue Shaun see's Cam laying againest the horn.

"I must be losing it, I'm not dreaming" He says hitting the water.

Cam finally gets enough strength to get himself off the seat. He lets out a sigh after he feels the huge cut on his head. He closes his eyes before remembering Shaun. He opens the door and just falls out the truck. He realizes that his whole body is not in any perfect shape, Clothes torn, Blood everywhere.

Shaun stands still in the water and notices the temperature is dropping and his body will not move.

"No, I can't be dreaming whole I am awake" He says splashing water on his face.

When he shakes the water off, He see's a blurry image in front of him. Freddy Krueger. Shaun yells before backing up and slips under water. He pops back up wiping his eyes again.

"You're gonna be just like your sister Kate, Dead" Freddy's voice echo's in his head.

"Shaun" Cam says walking through the porch door out to the pool.

"Cam! He's" Shaun starts to say before going underwater.

"Shaun!" He yells as he tries hard enough to run over there.

"Give me your hand!" He yells from the side of the pool, But it seems like nothing is in the water.

He comes back up from the pool grabbing his arm which Cam quickly reacts by grabbing his hand.

"There is no bottom anymore!" He says.

"Just hold on, I got you" Cam says trying to hold tight.

Shaun slips out of his grip by Freddy.

"No!" He yells.

Shaun reappears and Cam jumps in to save him. Cam lets out a yell as he turns Shaun over. Face slashed and throat slit.

"Too late" Freddy whispers. 


	5. Cord Snapped Lauren

"  
Shaun" Cam whispers as he begins to drag him out of the pool.

"I can fix this, God dont die on me" He says laying him down.  
Shaun tries to talk but nothing is coming out. He gasps for air and gargles his own blood.

"You'll be as good as new, I'll fix you I can do this" Cam says taking his shirt off and places it on Shaun's neck.

Shaun cracks a smile, But that smile quickly fades as he blinks his eyes one last time.

"Come on, Pick up" Lauren says as she hears the phone ring. She hangs up and dials again

"Why wont you pick up?" She asks throwing the phone down on the bed.

She walks out to the hall to look out the window if Cam is there. She walks back in her room to see everything a complete mess. Mirror and windows shattered, Blood running down the walls and the floor filled with water.

"What the hell?" She asks walking slowly. The ice cold water splashes on her feet.

"Hell, You could never imagine" Freddy says standing next to the mirror.

"Isn't it a shame that this mirror represents you?" He says walking towards her, Floor boards creaking.

"I'm not going to let you kill me" She says standing in place.

Freddy laughs out loud and it cuts through her.

"You think it's funny dont you?" She asks with a tremble in her voice.

"I do actually. You really believe that you can beat me and you of all people" He looks at the glass on the ground.

"Let's shake things up a bit. How about we play cat and mouse. You be the helpless mouse and I'll be the cat" He says as the broken pieces of glass fly at her. Lauren gets out the door in time running down the steps.

"You can run, But you can never hide from Freddy" He says as she makes her way through the kitchen. She grabs a good size knife and hides in the closet.

"Lauren!" Cam yells from outside the front door.

She peeks through the slits and watches Freddy turn his attention to the door. She begins to wonder if she should do anything or not. She holds the knife tightly in her hand ready to strike at any minute.

"I can't get in, Are you alright?" He calls out trying to open the door.

The door slowly opens and the nails on a chalkboard begins again.

"Lauren. Are you in here?" He asks slwoly walking in holding his side.

"L?" He asks facing the stairs, Watching the water drip down.

The door slams shut and Cam turns back towards the door. A clawed hand rests on his shoulder and he flippss around. He looks left then right and doesnt see anything. He gets speared into the door by Freddy.

"How the hell did you get here so fast" Freddy asks placing his clawed hand on his neck.

Lauren screams into the living room, Knife high up in the air. Cam looks down at his shoulder, Where the knife connected.

"Watch out!" Cam yells as Lauren gets tugged by a cord.

Cam tries to take the knife, But it seems like it's stuck on something. The cord begins to raise and Lauren tugs on it. He gets it out and grabs onto her feet trying to pull her down.

"Thank god!" He says in relief.

"Mother of god!" He yells when he notices her head is not attached to her body. 


	6. Beaten Cam

"Oh my god" Cam whispers looking away as he hears her head fall to the ground.

"You're the only one left. It's your turn to die" Freddy says standing in the kitchen doorway.

Cam runs to the front door and realizes it's sealed shut. As Freddy approches, He busts the window with his good arm and makes his way out. He runs across the street to his house and Freddy is nowhere. He puts a bandage on his shoulder and looks for pills. Hiis mind is already having micro-naps and there is none left. He grabs another bottle and spills them on the counter. He take them all and falls asleep.

Cam's eyes flutter as he wakes up inside the dream world. He stares at the white house with the red door. He slowly walks in and looks at the broken things. He feels thrown off because everything in here Freddy can us, What can Cam do if he has no control?

"Cam" Kate's voice whispers through.

"Why did you let him kill me?" She asks from behind him.

He turns his head to look then quickly turns back.

"How didnt you know where I was?" RJ asks standing on the steps, Hollowed out.

"You could have saved me" Alexis says.

"You should have jumped in and got me" Shaun says as blood slowly drips down onto the floor.

"You couldn't protect me?" Lauren says standing by him.

They all start to get closer to him.

"Stop! Stop it!" He yells covering his ears and ducked to the floor.

Kate places her hands on his, Taking them off of his ears.

"There is something you should know, Never blame yourself for this Cam" She says backing away.

"I...I...I...I...I..Forgive you" Each of them says.

Cam opens his eyes and watches them slowly fade away.

"Go. Go now. He's coming, Be ready" She says as each of them disappear into thin air.

Cam stays in place listening to where the sounds are coming from.

"I see you chose the dream world, I thought you were smarter than that" Freddy says jumping off the stairs. Cam charges at him only to get slashed across the stomach lightly by the blades.

"Too slow" He says behind him.

"You wanted this battle. Bring it" Freddy says.

"I'm not afraid of you" He says holding his ribs.

"Lauren said something like that once, You know what I did to her"

Cam grabs a piece of steel that was on the step.

"You dont know what I can still do. I can control this dream!"

"You dont understand do you? I can easily do the same" Freddy says pointing each blade at him.

He throws the steel at Freddy who stumbles back and Cam knocks him down. He grabs a piece of the railing and begins hitting him over and over. Freddy slashes his arm which make Cam fall back holding it.

"Nice try" He says some of his blood off his face.

He walks over to him and puts his foot on his chest.

"Now. Do you see that your never gonna stop me, What little effect that had" He says leaning down to him.

"All you little Elm Street kids didn't stop me and the soul survivor has to die for the show to go on"

Cam punches him in the face but he doesnt move.

"There is no hurting me, I'm already dead" Freddy says raising his clawed hand.

Cam breathes heavily, His blood rushes, His heart beat pounds.

"No!" He screams as he drift off into eternal darkness. 


	7. Up In Flames Gabby

"You dont really believe all that, Do you?" Gabby asks.

"Totally. We're Elm Street kids, We all live on the block" Ian says smiling.

"You're not scaring me" Taylor says rolling her eyes.

"You heard about Lauren, RJ, Alexis, Kate and Shaun who got killed two months ago"

"Wasn't there a guy named Cameron or something?" Donnie asks.

"Cam, No one ever found him. Well I dont know if they did. He could be in a mental place for all I know"

"See, They all died in a car crash" Ashlee says laughing at Ian.

"No they didnt! Theu all got murdered by Freddy Krueger. When ever you fall asleep, He comes into your dreams and kills you!" Ian says jumping at them.

"So scared" Gabby says.

"You should be cause if you die in the dream, You die in real life"

"C'mon bro, Every place has a story, Freddy Krueger is a legend" Jacen says.

"Dont believe me then" Ian says crossing his arms.

"Okay Freddy, Why would he just show up and not any other time?" Ashlee asks.

"Ask him. I don t know"

"Well, It's fake...There is mo such thing as Freddy Kruger"

Gabby jumps from her sleep after hearing the window break.

"Jacen, Jacen" She whispers and he doesnt move.

She lifts the covers off and feels freezing cold air hit her. Someone whispers her name outside.

"Hello?" She says scared sticking he rhead out the window.

The bushes rattle which creates noise everywhere.

"Is somebody out here? This isnt funny" She steps off the porch and looks around.

"Hello Gabby" Freddy says a good distance away.

"Who are you, Why did you break my window?"

"Same question a lot, I'm Freddy"

"Really Ian? Try harder, You're not fooling me" She crosses her arms angry.

He comes up next to her and slices her shoulder. She grabs her arm and begins to run. Gabby gets inside and realizes she's not in her house anymore, She inside the boiler room.

"This isnt happening, It's only a bad dream" She tells herself as footsteps approch.

She runs again and gets herself cornered. She looks up and see's a way to get around, Climb up the boiler and sneak through the top. She tries to climb it but it is too spaced out. She steps on a piece of metal that was sticking and Freddy grabs her ankle. She kicks him away but scratches it in the process. She gets to the ground but it is another dead end. Her leg is to hurt to climb again so she quickly tries to crawl underneath it.

"Gabby!" Jacen yells jumping from the bed panicked.

"Open the door!" Donnie yells pounding on it.

"Gabby!" He yells again just at Dnnie tries to bust the door down.

His shoulder makes a mark for him to unlock the door. Donnie, Ian, Taylor and Ashlee all run in as they see her laying on the floor. Her skin is blacks, Parts of her are covered in blood.

"She was sleeping and...She just caught on fire"Jacen says trying to put some blankets over her.

"You werent kidding about Freddy..We're you?" Taylor says scared.

All of them just stare in shock wondering what to do. 


	8. No More Evil Jacen

"I couldnt tell you how many looks I got today" Donnie says walking with them from school.

"Nobody really believed us. I dont see why anybody would" Ashlee says kicking rocks around.

"I just cant believe it, It's to weird to be true"

"It's happening. Freddy's coming for us" Jacen says walking into his house.

"Dont be crazy"

"Is it? Cause I sure as hell didnt set her on fire"

He throws his bookbag down. They all stare at him for how aggressive he is.

"I havent gotten any sleep the last 2 days. So I'm sorry" He walks into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright with him?" Taylor asks.

"I'm not sure. He had to see all of it, We didnt"

Jacen stare out the window. His palms flat on the sink, shakes his head trying to keep himself up. He sat in his room 2 days staring at the wall, Afraid to fall asleep. He walks into his garage to look for the pills he hid.

"Where did Jacen go?" Taylor asks walking out from the kitchen.

"He isn't in there? Maybe he went upstairs" Donnie says getting up to look around.

"Where am I?" Jacen asks looking around.

He pushes himself off of the ground. Looking in every direction, He pauses thinking he heard a noise.

"Jace?" Donnie asks.

Jacen moves to the left and watches Donnie walk right past him.

"Hey! D...Wait!" He yells going to grab his arm. He grabs air.

Donnie runs a hand through his brown hair and turns around. He stands in the kitchen staring.

"Donnie!" Jacen yells but it still does no good.

"I took the pills! I swear I did!" He tells himself running up the steel stairs.

"Well, I have no idea where he went" Donnie tells himself.

He quickly looks out the window towards the back, Covered by trees.

"There's a thought"

"God dammit!" Jacen says racing through the boiler room.

He looks everywhere checking another set of stairs, The end of them have a half cut pipe on it. Jacen slowly lifts his shirt and deeply piercing his stomach trying to wake himself up.

"I found Jacen!" Donnie says rushing into the living room then rushing back out.

They all follow him out to the garage and look at him as if he is in a trance. Standing in the middle holding something that looks sharp.

"What is he doing?" Taylor assk trying to open the door.

"Dont tell me he's asleep"

"No! Get off of me!" Jacen yells as Freddy has his forearm around his neck.

His clawed hand slightly scratches his neck as he struggles to get out of his grip. Freddy laughs as he raises a blade with his other hand to his face.

"The window wont break" Ian says throwing a huge rock at it.

Jacen looks like he's struggling againest something but cuts off both his ears. Donnie kicks the door and it does no good.

"Im sorry" Jacen says who opens his mouth and puts the knife to his tounge.

Freddy laughs as he begins to cut of his tounge. Ian finally breaks in as Jacen cut his other eye out. Carved into his stomach says "See, Hear, Speak no more evil"


	9. Shattered Glass Taylor

"Donnie?" Taylor asks walking down some stairs.

"Can you hear me? Can anyone?" She asks as she watches ared bicycle approch.

She stops it with her foot and stares at where it ame from. She slowly walks into the room and barely can see anything. Only a little bit of light shines through the boarded window.

"Is anyone in here?" She walks into what looks to be a dining room and runs her finger along the dusty table.

A plate falls from the shelf and she turns around.

"Shh! Dont yell!" Donnie whispers covering her mouth. She calms down slowly and he lets go.

"What do you think your"

"Shh!" He does loudly putting his finger over her lips.

"We're in Freddy's house, We're dreaming" He whispers leading her into the kitchen.

"What? Im not dreaming! We were watching TV in your room...We ended up here" She says frowning.

"Yeah, I know that. He's in here waiting for us, So be quiet, Hopefully we can wake up"

"I found out about this pill we can take that wont make us dream" Ian says pointing to the computer screen.

"It's prodectrin. It will not fro sure keep us awake though. But if we start to get micro naps, They will quickly end, So this will keep us awake"

"Sweetness, Where do we get them?" Ashlee asks.

"We have to wait, We can only order them"

"Buy as many boxes as we need, We gotta go tell Donnie the good news.

"Find anything?" Taylor asks looking in an empty cabinet.

"No!" He slames the drawer.

"So good for being quiet" She says with a laugh before hearing something move underneath the table.

"Donnie, Something's under there"

She picks up a pan as Donnie looks under it.

There's nothing under" Freddy gravs him from the back and throws him into the sink placing a hand on his throat.

Taylor lets out a quiet yell as Freddy keeps his eyes on Donnie.

"Run!" He yells as she throws the pan down and runs into the dining room

Freddy whips his head around and watches her run.

"D, Are you alright?" She asks as she stands in the living room.

She hears banging, Slamming, Grunting and yelling. Donnie runs out and grabs her around the arm.

"Go, We need to go upstairs, Quick" He says shoving her up the stairs.

They look down the hallway and figure out what room to go in. They choose a bedroom and Donnie leans up againest the door.

"Hide somewhere" He whispers trying to look out the window holding his arm.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Dont worry about me".

"You're not going to get me this time" Donnie says standing beside the bed.

"What makes you think so? You and that pretty girl are my next victims" Freddy says moving an inch.

"You're not going to get her either" He says as Freddy approches.

Donnie panics and tries to get past Freddy. He grabs him by the shirt and begins to cut him. Taylor sneaks out of the closet and jumps on his back. He throws her down and looks towards the window. Donnie sits down in the corner and Taylor thinks she can defeat him. She charges towards him and Freddy quickly turns around which makers her stop. Everything goes black. 


	10. One Last Breath Ian

"Donnie, Taylor...Guys wake up!" Ian says shaking them.

"Oh my god! He got them...He killed them!" Ashlee screams as she steps back from the pool of blood puring off the bed.

"Both you wake up now!"

Donnie quickly wakes up and pushes himself againest the wall.

"Taylor...No, Oh my god no!" Ian says slowly focusing his mind on what is happened.

"It was Freddy! I dditn do it...You gotta believe me!" He says wiping some of them blood off trying to stand up.

"It's alright...We found something that might help"

"I cant believe Taylor's gone" Ashlee says crying lightly.

"I think I have a better idea then taking those pills" Ian says.

He drives the car into a woodsy area.

"What the hell man?" Donnie yells as rock around inside of the car.

"We're going in together. Im gonna wreck and we'll all be out...We're gonna get this bastard"

"Are you crazy? Let us out of the car Ian!" Ashlee screams pulling on the door handle.

Ian keeps his eyes Surving past a few trees, Paniced like the others.

"Ready? 1...2...3!" The car smacks head on into a tree.

He wakes up, Water pouring lightly on his face. He feels the huge gash along the left side of his face.

"Ian...Dnnie? Hello" Ashlee yells from a different direction.

"Ash! Where are you?" Donnie yells which sounds above him.

"I must be in the boiler room...I have to find them" Ian thinks to himself.

He stands ip and moves from the water. He listens for Ashlee and Donnie again but hears only steam and water.

"Guys, Are you alright?" He yells only to hear Ashlee scream.

"Ashlee!" They both yell as they take off running.

Ian runs into a dead end and turns back around.

"Ashlee!" He runs smack into Donnie.

"Are you alright man? I heard Ashlee and started to run this way" Donnie says.

"Same. I went that way and there is no way out"

They stand there for a second watching a shadow on the wall. Donnie slams back into the wall on the right and Freddy stands in front of Ian.

"It's me and you pretty boy"

Ian backs up into a area where he can squeeze through pipes. Freddy sticks his hand through trying to get his arm in. Donnie gets up and hits him on the back of the neck with a pipe.

"Hurry up!" Donnie whispers loudly as Ian gets out and Freddy lays still.

Ian gets over him and begins to run until Freddy grabs his ankle. He kicks him and gets free than Freddy stands up. He has a look on his face of pure evil. He grabs Donnie by his grey sweater and throws him over the railing to the first floor. Ian appears at a dead end and Freddy has him cornered. He stands there shaking, Freddy is right there.

"Get away from me!" He yells as he grabs him by the shirt.

He throws him againest a boiler, Which kind of knocks him out a little.

"Shh. No need to yell" He says slowly and quietly.

He stabs him deep in the stomach then he turns him around. He throws him into the wall, Smashing his face and face walks.

"Ian!" Ashlee yells running towards him.

She sets him on her lap and he coughs up blood.

"Shh. It's alright"

She says covering his mouth. He stops breathing and she removes her hand. She sits there and cries. 


End file.
